


Oliver Queen Finally Lets Himself Relax

by wrldtravler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Summer Mornings, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Post Season 5, Summer Vacation, baby steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrldtravler/pseuds/wrldtravler
Summary: Oliver and Felicity spend a lazy summer morning together in the aftermath of agreeing to give things a shot again.





	Oliver Queen Finally Lets Himself Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! While I don't have a fully functioning tumblr, I do periodically check TheBookJumper's blog, and I heard about this awesome Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon. I'm beyond in love with the idea, so thank you TheBookJumper for setting up this little bubble of Olicity love!
> 
> Can Fluff without Function (the PG version of PwP) be a thing? Because if so, this fic is it lol.
> 
> Not going to lie, this submission for the summer vacation prompt was inspired by Stephen's full-on summer vacation beard he's sporting these days and the most adorable photo I saw from HVFF where Emily has her fingers all up in his beard. The result: a fluffy little piece where Felicity and Oliver are rediscovering each other post season 5, featuring so many mentions of of Oliver's unusually full beard.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hot. She was really hot, and she wasn't talking about her looks.

Slowly blinking her eyes open, she lifted a hand to rub the sleep from her eyes, only to have them fall closed again as her brain tried to process why she was so hot. Sure, it was the middle of August, but the loft had fabulous air conditioning.

The second Felicity tried to stretch out like a cat after an excellent nap, and when half of her body refused to move, she knew exactly why she was so hot.

Her sleep-laden eyes cracked open again to glance down at the hulking figure curled around her tiny frame.

Oliver.

She bit her lip, a content smile tugging at her lips and her heart fluttering slightly at the sight before her. He was literally engulfing her whole body as he clung onto her like a needy child. His head was tucked under her chin, his arm thrown over her petite stomach to hold her close, and his legs intertwined with hers.

They had been taking small steps together all summer, now that they could finally relax and focus on themselves. He'd taken to sleeping over again only a few weeks ago because they were both tired of being apart any longer. They knew how precious their time was together, and, though were taking time to get to know each other again, they weren't naive about their need to wake up knowing the other was safe and sound. Nothing had happened though, beyond simply sleeping together in the same bed (okay, and maybe a few heated make out sessions too), but the next step was only a formality at this point. That being said, she had always been terrible about keeping her hands to herself.

She brought her free hand up to his shirtless back and gently traced a path down his marked skin with just her fingertips. She sighed happily as she stroked his back, just content to feel him and know that he was really here with her.

She must have woken him with her soft touches because she felt his muscles shift under her fingers as he pulled her even closer, if that was even possible. The next thing she felt was him nuzzling against her neck and chest, his hairs tickling the sensitive skin there.

She couldn't help the lilting giggle that escaped her lips at the tickling sensation of his beard on her skin. It only encouraged him apparently because he kept nuzzling against her skin, despite the hand Felicity was trying push him away with. "Oliver, stop... it... tickles." She breathed out between giggles.

"Hmm, what was that, I couldn't hear you." He teased as he kept nuzzling lovingly against her chest.

That ass. He was doing it on purpose. "I... said... stop." She laughed out before jerking away from him when his beard grazed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

At that he finally propped himself up on one elbow so he was hovering over her slightly, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "Sorry." He breathed before dipping his head to place a soft kiss on the sensitive spot he'd just hit as an apology.

Some apology that was. She inhaled sharply as an all together different feeling passed over her at the brief but sensual touch of his lips. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Felicity asked suddenly, trying to cut some of the tension that suddenly appeared, and trying to distract from how easily she was turned on by the gorgeous man above her. _Some things never change I guess..._

He let out a deep rumbling laugh at how cute she was. He lifted his face from her neck and rubbed his nose lovingly against hers in an eskimo kiss. At least he was kind enough to remember how much she hated kissing each other before they brushed their teeth in the morning. "Sorry, I know I just suffocated you in your sleep." He apologized, but all Felicity could do was giggle as his beard tickled her soft skin again.

She placed a hand on his jaw and pressed slightly, getting him to pull back and look at her. "Oliver, this beard is getting ridiculous. I'll never take anything seriously again because it keeps tickling me." She joked as she gripped the long hairs in her fingers as if to prove a point. "I know you said you wanted to relax this summer, but you're really letting yourself go." She ribbed, earning a playful glare.

But then, something passed over his features and he just smiled knowingly at her. Lowering back down to her neck, he placed a series of soft kisses along her skin. "So..." He began between kisses. "You prefer the beard burns instead?" He suggested.

She could just feel his cocky grin against her neck as he trailed down her skin before gently nipping at her exposed collar bone. "I kind of prefer the beard burns too." He added suggestively as he curled around her again, resting his cheek against her chest.

A deep red blush began at the top of her chest and spread quickly up her neck at his suggestion. Her whole body was on fire now, and he wasn't helping. She brought a hand up and pushed on his shoulder. "Regardless of the state of your beard, you really need to get off me. You're so sweaty, and I'm burning up Oliver." She insisted.

He shook his head adamantly against her chest like a petulant child. "Not letting you go." He pouted as he pulled her closer into his chest.

Another giggled tugged from her lips at his antics and she shoved again. "If you get up now, I'll let you keep that beard a little longer. Even though I don't know how you live with that thing, it must be so hot in the summer."

He groaned playfully before finally rolling off of her, a cool breeze skimming over her hot skin and pulling a relieved sigh from her lips. "Thank god." She commented sarcastically, her eyes absentmindedly watching his glorious backside exit the bed.

She licked her lips before biting down gently as her eyes took in every curve of his body. Gods did she miss this sight while they were separated. "Felicity..." His quiet, but slightly growly voice called out to her. Her eyes zipped up to his face quickly and she caught the incredibly turned on look in his eyes. "Stop looking at me like that or I'll be right back in that bed." He threatened, his eyes scanning over her sprawled out body with a hunger that hadn't been there before.

Her whole body was on fire again, and this time it wasn't because he was nearly suffocating her with his body heat. She cleared her throat to try and break the trance they both seemed to be in. "Bed or beard, your choice remember." She reminded him breathily, trying to use humor to distract him again.

For a minute he brought a hand up and rubbed over his far thicker than usual beard. Oh my god... he's really thinking about it. She thought in shock. He looked seriously tempted to trim his beard right now if it meant he could get back in bed with her. Her thighs clenched together subtly at the thought.

Making the decision for him, and derailing her horny brain, she quickly jumped from the bed and moved to the bedroom door. He grinned wickedly at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Forget what I just said. You get cleaned up, and I'll get the coffee started. I promise not to try and cook anything." She rushed out before making her hasty exit to the sound of Oliver's soft laughter.

Some time later, while Felicity was pouring out mugs of coffee for Oliver and herself, and while her mind tried to wrap itself around the fact that Oliver was here and they were both so happy again, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a firm chest was pressed into her back.

"Come back to bed with me." He demanded softly into her ear.

She paused her movements. "What...?" She croaked out, equal parts confused and incredibly turned on again.

Then she felt him shift until he was nuzzling her neck again. But... it didn't tickle. It was the kind of delicious scratchiness that only meant one thing. "Come back to bed with me." He repeated, starting to press soft, lingering kisses against the flesh of her neck.

She sat the coffee pot down and quickly spun around in his arms, her eyes wide with shock. There he was, sporting his trademark stubble again. She brought a hand up to his jaw and stroked the fresh cut facial hair as her eyes searched his. "Oliver..." She whispered in confusion.

He just smiled and shrugged. _That dork_ , she thought. "I can always let it grow out again. There's still plenty of summer left." He assuaged before finally leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm tired of wasting time when it comes to us though." He breathed against her lips as he brought his forehead down to rest against hers. "So, please... come back to bed." He requested one last time, punctuating this one with a deeper kiss.

Well, there was no way she was saying no now. "Okay." She whispered against his lips. A huge grin broke out over his face with their lips still pressed together, and Felicity couldn't help but smile with him. It was unreal how much she loved this man.

Still half-grinning and half-kissing each other like the adorably in love people they were, Oliver hoisted Felicity up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he carried them back up to their bedroom to spend a lazy summer morning wrapped up in each other, because there's no place they'd rather be.


End file.
